Given challenges bring lovely opportunities
by ToReMusical
Summary: Sonic challenges Amy to not chase him, hug him, or ask him to marry her for one full day! If she prevails, she gets to tag along on an upcoming trip to Clary City! If not, Amy is stuck in Station Square with nothing to do. Will Amy pull off the challenge or NAW? Read to find out! Two-shot fic
1. Chapter 1

**Ohhhh, one-shot with Sonic n' Amy! I love these two ;-; I can't resist it. This might go a little fast and some things might not make sense. I'm still progressing so thank you for reading. **

**Sonic characters belong to Sega**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Two-Shot title: "Given challenges equals lovely opportunities"

...

Another day in Station Square, full of clear weather, busy streets, busy people, and Amy chasing Sonic. The civilians ignored the speedy hero and pink hedgehog as they zoomed past stores, cafes, malls, and through streets. This was the usual. Some people said Amy should just give up, some others persuaded her to not give up. It was an equal vote.

"SONIC! Wait up!" Amy called out to the blue hedgehog. Only to get ignored. The two hedgehogs still ran, Sonic glancing behind him every minute or so. Amy took notice of him slowing down whenever she was far on his tail. This was not fair.

"Soooonic! C'mon! I want to talk to you about something!" Amy pleaded, panting and picking up the pace. Sonic came to a sudden stop, causing Amy to grab the brakes in her knees. She ended up smashing her face into his chest. The pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around Sonic tightly cutting off his air supply for a quick second. "Caught you Sonic!" Amy smiled into his furry chest. She loosened her hold and took a step back. Sonic's face was a little bit red from not breathing any air (for that one second).

"Whaddya want Amy?" Sonic asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. He may have been frowning on the outside but Amy knew he was secretly grinning on the inside.

"I was wondering-and no, I'm not going to ask you to marry me so please don't run away!" Amy quickly said. "You know about your trip to Clary city coming up?"

Sonic remembered Tails mentioning something about Clary city. It was a place for talented mobians and humans. The landscapes were a sight and the people there were very kind, Eggman could have targeted that place since it seemed easy.

Sonic nodded, replying. "What about it?"

"Can I come with you?" Amy asked, clasping her hands together and bringing herself up close to the blue hedgehog's face. Sonic reacted by taking a step backwards, considering the girl's question.

"Why would you want to go to Clary City?"

"Because... Er..." Amy hesitated to answer, she poked her fingers together with a thoughtful look on her face. "Because I just want to be with you." She breathed out, smiling sweetly at Sonic. Who blushed slightly at her cuteness.

"But that isn't a reason, Amy." said Sonic.

"Then what reason is there to keep me from you, Sonic?" Amy retorted, "Besides! What's the worse that could happen?"

"Egghead could attack again...?" Sonic suggested.

"Soooonic, I can protect myself now! Stop treating me like a child-" Before Sonic could comment, Amy beat him to the first word. "DON'T call me a child just because I act like one. I know this! Geez..."

Sonic stared at her in shock, he wasn't expecting Amy to give him a full ready talk._ 'Heck, just give the girl what she wants.'_ Sonic thought to himself. He sighed, shrugging. "Alright, alright. You can come BUT," Sonic paused. "you have to NOT chase me or tackle me or hug me or ask me for dates for one full day. If you complete this challenge, I'll let you tag along."

Amy nodded, jade eyes twinkling. All she had to do was avoid Sonic or just act normal. Not be his stalker or fangirl for one day! It sounded easy but could she really pull it off? The pink hedgehog wondered to herself.

"Okay Sonikku, I'll take your challenge. If I win, I tag along, if you lose..." Amy trailed off.

Sonic boringly stared at Amy, waiting for her to just say, "take me out on a date" or "marry me" and other stuff like that.

"Just spend a full day with me." Amy smiled at Sonic. There was a confused look on his face, this sounded like a date but was it?

"A full day with you? Don't I spend my time with you everyday?"

Amy shook her head then replied, "that's because I spend my OWN time trying to catch your attention while you run away from me. It's a daily routine Sonic. I do it because I love you."

The blue hedgehog was astonished, he thought Amy was a blind girl all this time but she knew about it? There was more to her than he thought. His face flushed at her statement, so that meant...

"Wait, wait. So you KNOW that I purposely miss our dates?"

"Yep," Amy stated bluntly, "That hurts, Sonic the Hedgehog. You want to know why I want to marry you?"

"If it helps me understand you better, then yea." Sonic put his gloved hand to his hip. Amy crossed her arms, she narrowed her eyes at him. "It's just part of the whole reputation."

Sonic's lime emerald eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Amy stood in silence for a few seconds before that sweet laugh erupted from her mouth. Sonic was taken back from her sudden fit of giggles. "You actually fell for that?" Amy said between giggles. Sonic glared at her, puffing out his cheeks. "N-No, I can tell when a friend is lying or not." He pouted.

"So you DO think of me as a friend!" Amy's smiled widened, her cheeks were turning pink.

"The townspeople call me your overly obsessed fan-girl."

Sonic smiled awkwardly, rubbing his nose. "Really now? Amy, you ARE one of my friends. I'm pretty chill with you."

Amy stared at him with a broad smile, her eyes sparkling even more than before. "That means so much to me, Sonic. You never say things like that so... you DO like me!" She tackled Sonic once again, and panic rose in the blue hedgehog. He and Amy fell to the ground, cheeks crimson.

"Woah Amy! Stop doing that out of the blue just because I'm blue!"

"Heeheehee, sorry." Amy said and apologetically looked up at Sonic as she pulled away from him quickly. "Were you...blushing?"

The blue hero opened his mouth to reply but only rolled his eyes. He shook his head slowly, the red from his cheeks fading away. "No, I wouldn't be blushing over a simple hug. Well, anyway, remember our challenge. I gotta jet."

"Aw, Tails needs help again?" Amy asked.

"Yea. Seeya Amy!" Sonic zoomed away after that leaving Amy by herself. She looked around to feel heat rise to her cheeks. It seemed she chased Sonic all the way to the coast. Luckily it was still morning for her. And no one was staring at her like a crazy person.

But at least she can get to hang out with Sonic all day tomorrow-

"Not tomorrow. Tomorrow tomorrow...tomorrow?" Amy questioned herself, poking her chin. "I have to avoid Sonic for a full day but if I chase him...? Today?"

Thoughts sped through Amy's mind like a breeze, and so did the time. The pink hedgehog gasped when afternoon had come. Scolding herself, she ran home.

...

Amy laid sprawled out on her bed, she had changed into a tank top and shorts. '_Should I call Cream? No, she said she would be tending to the chao gardens. Vanilla said she would be available to call but... something trivial as a simple challenge might be buggy. Maybe Blaze...? I haven't heard from her in a while but is she still traveling with Silver? I don't know, the two are so cute together! Everyone is so busy today._' Amy sighed, shifting away from her thoughts.

"Argh! I'm so lonely..."

Suddenly, an idea struck Amy, and she leaped up from her bed, grasping a brush and several different-colored tubes to paint. When she was not chasing Sonic around, the pink hedgehog would usually paint things. It was a hobby of hers aside from knitting and baking. (Which her finished creations would end up being given to Sonic.)

What should will you create today? Amy's inner mind question her. She was out in her front yard with painting materials in hand. It was a little before evening, so she still had time.

The canvas stood plain in front of Amy, she closed her eyes trying to imagine something. Something creative.

Amy dipped her brush into the red paint, she drove it across the canvas slowly. A bright red line.

"That's not what it's all gonna be," The pink hedgehog murmured with a joyful grin. She continued painting, mixing bright colors into dark ones. The canvas was a beautiful scene of landscapes merging together. Three scenes faded into another, all going down.

The first level being the lightest of colors, like the painted clouds with yellow streaks of light shining through. Pillars of silver rose from above the clouds, there was a painted white hedgehog with a beautiful white dress and angelic feathery wings. Her long quills cascaded down to her waist, curling her face. The hedgehog was smiling gently. Amy pictured this heavenly woman as her mother, whom she missed dearly.

The second level matched a flower filled field, the streaks of yellow faded into a light blue. In the background stood a tall tree with branches so long and thick and, flowers rested on them flowing with the wind. Amy had painted a small pond as well with a young dark pink hedgehog who was dressed in red and dancing with a flower laurel crowned on her head. There was another hedgehog but a little shorter and the shade lighter, almost matching Amy's. She was wearing a velvet dress with a flower crown also, joining the other hedgehog in her dance. Amy pictured these two as her missing sisters, forgotten but remembered.

The third level was completely dark red resembling blood almost, which Amy pictured as a dark hell hidden underneath the planet's soil. The dark green grass from the flower field had faded to brown then to a deep dark red. Bubbling lava filled the end of the canvas with rigid rocks sticking out of the lake of flame. In the center stood a dark red hedgehog; he looked old but still kept his youth. Amy imagined this as her own father, her deceased father.

Smiling at her creation, Amy wiped her forehead. She brushed her three bangs back as they fell back in place once again. "I don't remember my family but this is all I got."

...

The next morning, Amy woke up bright and happy. The trip to Clary City would be in a few days and the challenge started now. No clinging onto Sonic or attempting to catch his heart again. 'Just be casual and carefree.' Amy thought. She looked in the mirror, twirling around in her daily red dress. Sometimes it would be a pain with her skirt flipping upwards all the time but it was the usual.

Today is not the usual.

Amy frowned at her appearance and scolded herself. She went over to her wardrobe and opened it. Amy brought out a purple strap top with jean shorts that flared out. She changed into the new clothing and slipped on a pair of light lilac stockings. Amy kept her signature red headband and bright red "go-go" boots.

She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Better!" Amy chirped, skipping out of her room. She slipped a light marmalade colored bag over her shoulder and exited the house. It would be a nice day to go shopping.

...

Amy strolled along the crowd of bustling people. Teenagers, adults, children, families were all around. Shopping or not shopping, Station Square Mall was a delight. "Shop til' you drop!" Amy hummed. She looked around for a suitable store to browse at until she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Amy Rose." A smooth voice called behind her.

"Rouge?" Amy spun around meeting a curvy white bat. Rouge's sapphire eyes shined mischievously as she met Amy's bright ones.

"It seems you've changed your look... nice." Rouge smirked, bringing a hand up to her hip.

Amy resisted the urge to glare at the woman, instead she smiled. "Thank you, Rouge! You look pretty yourself."

"Thanks for the compliment. By the way, aren't you supposed to be after Sonic?"

"And aren't you supposed to be after the Master Emerald?" Amy shot back sharply, narrowing her eyes at the bat.

Rouge only gave her a shrug. "I already have earlier. Knuckie is still stubborn as always," She said, laughing.

Amy frowned at Rouge's response. She knew Rouge was well... complicated in a way. That was why Amy intended to avoid the bat. But she wouldn't let her have Sonic either.

"Knuckles can be nice sometimes!" Amy declared, sticking up for her friend. "It's just he's... he's just Knuckles. You can't blame the way he is."

Rouge's carefree expression turned into a playful one. "My, have you fallen for him?"

"No!"

Rouge laughed again at Amy's reaction. "Relax, I'm just messing with you."

"Anyways, what are you doing here? Don't you have missions to do with Shadow?" Amy asked.

"Ugh, all that work. I've been practically moving around for 10 months. I just wanted to take a small vacation." Rouge simply answered, sighing. Even though Amy disliked the bat, the fact that Rouge has been doing more work than her made Amy feel sympathy towards her. If she was in Rouge's heels, it'd be pretty annoying flying around.

"That sounds awful!" Amy said pitifully, "Do you want to shop with me?"

Rouge smiled at the pink hedgehog and her offer. "Better than being alone."

...

**Okay, I decided to make this a two-shot because I didn't want to make this TOO long. If any readers are confused just tell me (PM). **

**Will Amy succeed in this challenge? Because I believe she is. I apologize for any errors or mistakes. Part two comin' soon! **

**OMFG THANK YOU JUNE DUNNNEEEEEEEE FOR HELPING MY EFFIN' ASS. I am eternally grateful! ;w;**

**Signing out, ToReMusical**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Tore-Chan here! I came back with the second part to complete the two-shot! Last time we read that Sonic challenged Amy to a challenge to NOT chase him for a full day! If she accomplishes the challenge, she gets to go with him to Clary City! (ANDOHMYSHI-THISTOOKSOLONG.)**

**If she loses, I dunno. She won't get to go I guess.**

**Sonic Characters belong to Sega.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

Two-Shot title: "Give challenges equals lovely opportunities"

...

Rouge, being Rouge, decided that Amy needed to hype up her fashion a bit (not saying that the hedgehog's fashion was horrible-it just needed a little more pazazz). They were currently standing in a women's section of clothing. Colorful shirts were neatly on display, and shoes rested on shelves with dresses, skirts, and more. Rouge practically picked everything soft-colored, shoving Amy into a dressing room to try them on.

"Erm, Rouge... I don't think we should be trying on this many clothes." Despite Amy's protests, Rouge threw another dress over the door.

"Oh stop your complaining. You shouldn't be wearing that revealing red dress all the time," Rouge stated, ignoring Amy's groan. After a few seconds, the dressing room door opened. Amy came out in a fitting dandelion yellow crop top and a matching pair of blue jeggings. Looking at her up and down, Rouge shook her head.

"Girl, that top is _way_ too bright. It matches your fur, but you look like strawberry cheesecake."

Amy rolled her eyes, spinning around and returning to suit the grown bat's taste. Stripping off her clothes, Amy rummaged through the pile of clothes Rouge had thrown in. The bubbly pink teenager pulled out an eye-catching lilac turtle-neck sweater. It was the perfect fit and lilac was one of the gentle colors she really favored. Amy put the sweater to the side and began searching for a suitable bottom.

"Hey, hun?" Rouge called from the other side.

"Yea?"

"How are you and... Sonic? It interests me that you aren't chasing his tail today."

"Oh, we're just fiiine." Amy replied politely with a hint of sarcasm. She was quickly getting impatient. It was frustrating enough _not_ to be out chasing Sonic today and, and Rouge was making it worse. Why was she here again? Amy completely forgot.

"Are you now?"

"We are! So could you _please _stop asking?"

"Alright, alright. Chill for a bit. Have you found the perfect outfit yet?" Rouge crossed her arms impatiently, her eyes traveled to the bottom of the door. She could see Amy's bare feet step around. Rouge rolled her eyes and turned away, looking at the walls for a clock. Sighing, Rouge spotted a pair of rosy red flats. She raised a brow. Didn't Amy have a pair of these a while ago?

Rouge couldn't remember, nor did she care. She pushed them under the dressing room door. "I bet these would go along nicely. Hey Pinky?"

"Yes?"

"You don't mind if I... go search for something for myself?"

Seconds of silence passed by until Amy responded. "Sure, go knock yourself out."

"Thanks hun!" And with that, Rouge went off.

...

Meanwhile, Amy found a silk skirt with a rose pattern printed on it. It was a mystical midnight blue that reached her ankles. A light bulb lit up in Amy's head, and she paired it with the lilac sweater and red flats. The outfit gave off a little mature aura, which Amy liked.

_Would Sonic like me better if I acted more mature? I guess. _A sad look grew on Amy's face as she went deeper into thought, _Maybe all this time he thought of me as annoying. Well... he does. I know it. No one knows my Sonic more than I do! Oh what am I saying? I don't know him at all... But he hates me._

She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes, and she tried blinking them back. Her throat felt tight as she fought back a sob from coming out. Amy pressed her back against the wall, sliding down to the floor. Tears slid down her cheeks, and they were warm.

**_Amy, calm yourself. Have faith, Sonic wouldn't be saving you if he hated you. Don't give up! You can do it!_ **A voice encouraged. It sounded soft and distant yet... It was comforting.

"That's right..." Amy shakily whispered to no one, "I shouldn't be thinking this! Even though he breaks my heart... I'll still love him... because he's the only one who makes me happy."

Yea, Sonic made her happy in ways she couldn't describe. She knew the hero was annoyed with her but Amy just wanted to show him she cared so much. Ever since Sonic rescued her from Metal Sonic, the pink hedgehog was head-over-heels for him. She started following him around, even with the risks of danger.

Sonic _was _the danger. Everywhere he went, he attracted all these baddies. In the end, he prevailed with his heroism. Amy stuck around him long enough to know he hated water, his mother was missing, and he only saved people because it was the right thing to do.

But that wasn't the only reason.

Amy didn't admit it but, but Sonic was almost like an older sibling to her. Even though he ran from her, Amy admired his personality. He was carefree, kind, swift, and cocky. Someone that couldn't be compared to anyone else.

Amy _loved _Sonic. She loved him with all her heart.

Every time Sonic went to face enemies alone, Amy worried.

Every time Sonic was running out alone, Amy worried.

Every time... Sonic hung out with another girl, Amy worried.

Worrying was something Amy had done most throughout her life and times she spent with Sonic. But she knew, oh she knew, Sonic could take care of himself. This is why she worried.

Shadow was someone she mistook for Sonic a long time ago. A dark mysterious hedgehog with a sorrowful past, Amy felt pity for him, but Shadow never said he needed anyone's pity. He could live alone.

Silver was another person Amy mistook for Sonic, a cheeky fellow. He certainly lived up to his name with hopeful golden eyes, Silver lived through rough conditions in his time. Even though, with the pain, Silver carried on. Still striving to complete his goal, destroying Iblis. Silver couldn't exactly go solo but, there was this serious shade to him that Amy admired.

Sonic...

_Oh Sonic... You say you're fine but what are you thinking truly? The trip to Clary City... Was visiting the only reason you wanted to go there? _Amy wiped away her tears. Those three hedgehogs were all facing hard times.

Amy could only hope for the best.

...

After finishing shopping and parting with Rouge, Amy decided to leave her shopping bags at home and find someone to hang out with. _Knuckles might be a little lonely-oh. I wonder if he's gone through a lot too. I bet he has. _

It only took a few minutes to get to Angel Island, using her prized hover-board. Amy spotted a red figure up ahead "guarding" the shrine of stone. Vines hung upon broken pillars, the steps smudged with dirt and the shining Master Emerald resting in the center of the shrine. Knuckles was leaning against the Master Emerald, using his arms as a pillow to hold his head. His eyes were closed.

Amy slowly approached him, smiling. She also packed him a lunch in case he was hungry.

"Knuckles?"

Deep violet eyes snapped open, the scarlet colored echidna woke up to find a bubbly light pink hedgehog standing before him. The urgent feeling died down, and Knuckles let out a breath of relief. He was expecting the bratty bat again.

"What is it, Amy?" Knuckles sat up, keeping his usual straight face.

"Want to have a picnic with me?" she asked, holding out her basket filled with baked goods and packed sandwiches. The aroma of food reached the echidna's nose, and he answered with a shrug.

"Sure."

Getting a positive response, Amy set the basket down and handed Knuckles one of the fruit salad sandwiches. He took a bite out of the delicacy, resisting to smile at the taste. Amy's cooking was always good.

"Did Sonic visit earlier?" Amy took a bite out of a pastry, her jade eyes locked onto Knuckles' violet ones.

At the mention of the hero's name, Knuckles rolled his eyes. "No. Did you just come here for him?"

Amy blushed and turned away, but he caught this and smirked. "N-No, besides! I can't see him."

"And why is that?"

"I-I... It was a challenge." Amy muttered, "You, Sonic, and Tails would be heading to Clary City. I wanted to come along but Sonic wouldn't let me so I argued and then he challenged me to not chase him, hug him, or even kiss him! Can't you believe that?"

"Knowing you, you'd just come along anyway." Knuckles laid back down again, Amy snapped her head towards him with narrowed eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean!?" she growled. If this went on, Knuckles predicted Amy would use that hammer of hers.

"Nothing!" the echidna quickly said, "What do you win if you complete this challenge?"

Amy stared down at her lap, smiling shyly. "I get to spend a full day with him."

"Eh, not a date or anything?"

"It's better than being ditched again. I just want to hang out with him before I..." Amy trailed off, a grim expression appearing on her face. Knuckles noted the sorrow in her eyes.

"You know what, why can't you just move on from Sonic and put your interest into someone else?" Knuckles suggested bluntly. He could care less about the girl's romance troubles, but he couldn't deny that it was annoying every time that he, Sonic, and Tails would run into the pink hedgehog.

"No!" Knuckles shifted his gaze towards Amy, skeptically. He was surprised at her sudden outburst. "I mean... I don't want to..." Amy said softly, "He's the only one that can make me happy... I've loved Sonic and always will!"

"Then can you at least tell me _why _you love him?" Knuckles asked calmly. He could have just yelled at her but that would only worsen her emotions.

"Because he's like my big brother! My very own brother!" Amy cried, "He's saved me multiple times an-and! He does that for everyone and he's just so...! I-I can't describe how many times he's broken my heart and yet... I forgave him. That's how much I love him... Sonic's always alone and insists that he goes into these situations alone!

"I don't think you know how many times he risked his life for the whole world, I-I... I worry for him, I stand by him, I just want to be by his side... I'm so scared he'll leave one day and I want to cherish every moment I have with him! Sonic won't be around forever-I know! He can take care of himself, I know... He has friends, I've known since forever...

"Since Metal Sonic kidnapped me and, Sonic saved me. I just loved him for his heroics. But as time went by, I've grown on his friendly side. He doesn't just save people because it's his job, he does it because it's the right thing to do and _no one_ should be left out in the dark. No matter what situation I'm in... I just want to be with Sonic."

Once Amy finished her rant, she had big, fat watery tears streaming down her cheeks. Knuckles was staring at her, astonished. A look of sincere had formed on his face, and he closed his eyes as he laid back down with a small smile.

"Why can't you just tell him that?"

Amy wiped the tears off her face, failing as more of them came pouring down. "I-I just don't want to change that cat and mouse relationship... I don't want to get in his way..."

_You already do._ Knuckles thought, opening his eyes and staring up at the sky. "Well I can't tell you what to do. Just do whatever you want."

Amy knew that was his way of comforting. It wasn't the best but the echidna still tried. Being powerful and brash with a hunger for violence, his inner exterior was surprising understanding and calm. His violet irises caught her lively yet, sorrowful jade ones.

"Thank you, Knuckles." Amy sniffed, her eyes puffy from crying. It was nice letting her emotions out in front of someone who didn't know anything about love.

Then the pink hedgehog realized it; she had just blurted everything out. Crimson came rushing up her cheeks almost matching her signature headband.

That was a reason why Amy barely visited Knuckles. He just made everything so difficult!

...

A few hours passed and Amy left Angel Island. She was now headed towards the Mystic Ruins, where Tails' workshop was. Once she arrived at her destination, Amy set her hoverboard near the stairs and walked up to the door. She knocked a few times before the door opened, revealing a bright yellow orange colored fox. Tails' clear sapphire eyes greeted Amy as he gestured her to come in.

"Hey Amy!"

"Hi Tails! Did Sonic come by?" Amy walked into the workshop and into the living room, finding a mess of papers everywhere. There were grease stains on the walls, scattered metal parts, pens, pencils, absolutely _everywhere_. The furniture was barely noticeable. Amy's eyes twitched at the sight, Sonic had instantly disappeared from her mind. "What the heck happened here!?"

The two-tailed fox rubbed the back of his head, smiling nervously. "Aw, you know how I am. I get busy duri-everyday."

"That is no excuse! Why would you be working in the living room!?" Amy squeaked, snapping her heads towards the kitsune with an 'are-you-flippin-kidding-me' look.

"Sorry Amy, it's just that trip to Clary City. I'm really excited to see other foxes just like me and I wanted to impress them." Tails explained, playing with his gloved fingers.

"Well you sure aren't going to impress them if you keep leaving messes like this around," Amy crossed her arms, the feeling of disgust crawling up her back. "I'll clean up for you," she added.

Tails knew there was no way out of this. Once Amy set her mind to something, she would never let it off. Unless something else came up.

"Right... You asked if Sonic came by right?"

Amy nodded.

"He did but just stopped by for a checkup. Are you looking for him?"

"Ah, no. I was just wondering and all..."

"M'kay. You don't really have to clean up for me, you know?"

"I want to! A sister always needs to help a brother out." Amy said, pouting.

Amy had a cleaning spree around the workshop, and soon everything was spotless afterwards. Blueprints were organized, machine parts back into places, and there was not one speck of dust anywhere. She also made a meal for Tails and herself, just for the heck of it.

It was getting late, a day would pass by. Amy waved to Tails goodbye as she exited the workshop and hopped onto her hoverboard. She flew off into the sunset, the wind pressed against her face with coolness.

...

The skies were colored like a mix of flames and unicorns (as Cream would call it), the brilliant shining star of light slowly going down. The moon could be seen in a far distance with small twinkling lights. Amy rested against her bedroom window, her head lying on her palm. She won this challenge and could get to go with Sonic to Clary City, but she wasn't feeling happy at all.

**_What's the matter?_ **Amy's conscience asked, concerned. It was weird having that voice talk to her, it sounded sweet with serenity. Nothing compared to her own; that very fact chilled her to the bones.

"Nothing," she sighed, pressing her skull against the glass.

**_Is it about Sonic again? _**

Amy didn't answer, fearing that her mental health may be draining. There were certain times where she had conversations to herself, and that was when she was on the brink of deep depression or at the edge of insanity. There was always that voice to calm her and persuade her. This never made Amy feel comfortable at all but yet, she felt content with the voice.

_**I knew it. Why are you so tense? **_

_I don't know. _

**_You completed the challenge. You should be happy. _**

_How can I be happy when I didn't get to see Sonic? _Amy thought glumly, drumming her fingers on the windowsill

**_There is always tomorrow. _**

_But I... I blurted out all my feelings for him to the wrong person! _

**_Knuckles is trustworthy; you shouldn't expect him to tell about your feelings. _**

_I-I... guess..._

**_Someday Sonic will feel the same for you._**

Amy forced herself to stop the conversation right there, and she moved away from the moonlit window. The hedgehog plopped onto the bed and went to sleep straight away, her face flushed from embarrassment and a twinge of a happy-go-lucky feeling. She shouldn't have high hopes of Sonic falling for her, but there was still hope. It was better than nothing.

_**Good night, Amy.**_

...

The next morning, Amy woke up excited and bubbly as ever. She showered quickly, scarfed breakfast down, and set out to find Sonic. Amy walked around Station Square, searching for a familiar blue blur. There was one time she ran into him; it really didn't turn out well since a big robot had kidnapped her. "Ooooh! Where could he be?" Amy asked to no one as she continued walking.

"Ames?"

The hyper pink hedgehog spun on her heel, whipping her body towards the one who called her. There stood Sonic, staring at her with a slightly surprised look.

"Sonic!" Amy squealed, leaping towards him with wide open arms. Instead of feeling a furry texture, she was met with hard concrete. "Oof!" She looked up at Sonic with a glare.

"Hehe... Sorry Amy..." Sonic apologized nervously, preparing to run. At times when he rejected her hugs, Amy would end up getting angry and chase him around with her giant hammer violently. It was fearful but better than being choked to death.

Amy got off the ground, patting her shorts grumpily. "Sonic... You are in _so_ much trouble right now!" With that, she summoned her giant stone-hard hammer. Sonic zoomed away, fleeing from the upset/angry girl. Amy growled, running after him. She hit his head a couple times but still, Sonic was increasing his pace each second.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG! GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A REAL MAN!" Amy screamed, finally throwing her hammer like a boomerang. It spun in the air before her and struck her runaway hero in the back; pretty direct hit if you asked the civilians nearby.

"Gwuagh!" Sonic was thrown forward and slammed against a tree. He groaned, sliding off the bark painfully. Sonic could hear Amy's loud footsteps emerge behind him, and he quickly got up and spun around. Before he could run again, he saw Amy's heartbroken expression. Her eyes had droplets of tears sliding from them, her mouth curved downwards, and what was worst of all was that she was looking straight at Sonic.

A guilty feeling slowly sprung in his stomach. _Gah, not that look. _Sonic could have just ran off but leaving his friend in a state of sadness would only leave him with a bitter taste. He approached Amy hesitantly as her pools of jade stared into his light emerald ones. Sonic laid a shaky hand on her shoulder, but she tore away from his gaze, finding interest in the concrete. He heard a tired sigh come from her.

"Hey look," Sonic was never the best at handling tears but as a hero, he tried. "Amy... I-"

Amy's gaze met his own again, and her tears were gone with a smile that replaced her frown. There was something with that smile, it was forgiving and sweet. Heat had crawled onto Sonic's cheeks, and his heart started beating a little faster than before.

Oh great, Amy had to see him blushing. Again.

"It's fine, Sonic. But I still get to come along with you to Clary City, right?"

"Oh, erm, yea." Sonic muttered, retracting his hand from Amy's shoulder. Her eyes were now full of hope which made him avoid them by turning away shyly.

"I still get to spend a whole day with you?"

"Yea..."

"Yay!"

One second Amy was all sad and then she's all happy and whatever. Seriously, this girl was violent, way in her obsessions, and bipolar. But still, she was kind, sweet, and promising. Sonic swore that he had the craziest friends.

"Can we start hanging out now?" Amy asked.

Sonic nodded, feeling the girl cling onto his arm. "Sure, whenever you want to." He grinned at her, the same cocky yet calm grin.

"Let's go!"

And then, they spent the whole day together.

...

**Most cheesy ending ever but I needed to really complete this. I was running low on inspiration so sorry for the wait and thank you so much for the wait! I hope you guys enjoyed reading (youbetter) and yea! There's going to be a small story on the sonic cast's trip to Clary City. **

**I was originally going to have the painting that Amy created featured in this chapter but you guys got something else instead (scrapped the idea). Hint: The voice Amy was talking to earlier was clearly NOT her own. **

**I might post a story on Amy's family (my version) some other time. I could have made this longer but WHATEVES. **

**Thank you for reading, again! Also credits to June Dune for editing this for me! THANK YOUUUUUU~!**

**Signing out, ToReMusical! BAISJKDNAJDSAAAIIII!**


End file.
